All Hallows Eve
by Chikachoo
Summary: They hadn't spoken much during the Halloween party but being trapped in an elevator overnight more than made up for it. Halloween One-Shot. NaLu smut. Urban Fantasy AU. EDITED 06/03/2017


**All Hallows Eve**

 **N/A:** This my entry for the FT Fanfics Halloween event on Tumblr. When I got the prompt, I thought this must be a smut because frankly, I would be disappointed if I saw that and it wasn't (and why pass up the opportunity).

 **Prompt:** They hadn't spoken much during the Halloween party but being trapped in an elevator overnight more than made up for it.

Innocents be warned this is a **smu** t, so if you feel like you will be scarred for life reading smut then this fic is not for you. To my lovely followers and fellow NaLu fans, this is for you. I hope you enjoy the descent into sinful goodness (I did huhu).

p.s. I wasn't sure how to finish, so I decide to end it on a high ;)

-x-

Lucy couldn't believe her luck. In the world of magic, the All Hallows Eve gathering was the place to be. It was a night high in etherion, so the elite of the world hosted spectacular balls. Invitation to these events was gold dust to a small-time witch, whose dream was to become a paranormal reporter for Sorcerer's Weekly. Levy had come through for her last minute with a proposition "Lu-chan, Gajeel refuses to go the banquet tonight, but I am not going to miss this! I mean we'll get to see major players in the supernatural world and no too cool for school attitude will stop me. So, you coming?" A redundant question to Lucy who had been trying to find a way in for years, luck didn't factor when it came to the high security. To explain in more detail, the parties provided the best networking opportunities, chances at her dream job that would prove impossible without some serious backing.

Everything was competitive, it wasn't what you knew, it was who you knew when climbing the social ladder. Frustration wasn't the word for how she felt graduating from magic school with first class honours, it should have secured her place in the world, or it would have at least in the human world but that wasn't the case here. It was a prehistoric society filled with prejudice and archaic customs, where new magic individuals were looked down on by those born into their power. New magic meant humans who had a high spirit power but had to learn the arcane, the born are beings of legend to the unaware human world. Many of these beings blending in with the growing human populace, adapting to the ever-changing surroundings of the modern world in human form. Unless you had a trained eye, born were nigh on impossible to spot.

Directions on the invitation had led them to the skyscraper in the centre of Magnolia. Levi and herself felt the lift took well over ten minutes stopping between floors but taking the stairs up all those stories? No, thank you. When they arrived at rooftop terrace, the fact the event was organised by heavyweights in the magical kingdom was noticeable. Floating Jack'o'Lanturn's and traditional candles illuminated the garden, random bonfire pits broke up the table arrangement and the scent of cinnamon and pumpkin spice had her feeling nostalgic.

Garlands consisting of moving images of traditional skeletons and ghosts, hanging from tree's whose branches were showing the signs of winter, adding to the atmosphere. On the tables, the Wiccan effigy centrepieces creeped her out. Typical human Halloween music was playing in the background. This was probably to appeal to the beings who lived detached from the human world, amusing them with frivolous human customs.

"Welcome to our Samhain celebrations please find your allocated table stated on the back of your invite. We take this opportunity to remind guests that troublemakers will be dealt with brusquely. Enjoy your night!" The girls jumped when the ethereal hologram popped up in front of them. The sugary sweet tone of the 'happy ghost' did nothing to cover the threatening tone.

"Lu-chan, look at this place it's so majestic. I don't know what Gajeel's problem is, not that I don't appreciate you coming with me."

"Don't worry about it, let's find our table. Then we can try and map out the who's who at this shindig." Levi pouted, indicating her mind had travelled to the man who was a prominent presence in her daily pondering. They had been dating for a month and the man was still an enigma. When questioning him about his job, his frustrating response was along the lines of "Don't worry about it shrimp" and distracting her with scorching kisses that made her toes curl. Lucy knew this because it was a frequent topic on their girl's night. Honestly, just looking at the place, Lucy could hazard a guess at why Gajeel didn't like these events. His pragmatic personality wouldn't enjoy the frolicsome festivities.

Finding their table situated toward the rear of the garden terrace, Lucy found this suited her, it was a good position for people watching. After all, she needed to find out who was connected to the magazine. Jason was one guy she knew to be the editor for Sorcerer's Weekly, she wanted to make a good first impression. A journalist in the magical world has an incredible amount of influence, the contacts made through the work were invaluable, especially in respected covens. Entry into said covens meant books, lots, and lots of books. The older and rarer the better because Lucy was a glutton for knowledge and she wanted to perfect her ability to summon spirits.

Time lapsed from evening to nightfall, Lucy chatted to Levy musing on the crowds arriving at the ball. Who they were, their known powers she always made a mental note, because knowledge was power, no matter what soiree you mingled in. However, the night took an interesting turn when a chill racked her form. Perhaps she shouldn't have worn a little black number tonight, but it was so perfect, showing enough skin to be seductive but keeping the classy vibe. Lucy nearly dropped her wine glass when it started to glaciate, the chill biting at her fingers, turning her attention sideways as she noticed them. One had black hair, his eyes flashing white in a bout of temper if the fierce scowl on his face was anything to go by. Iridescent particles surrounding his person, fallen leaves freezing at his feet. The touch of frost crawling over the floor, informing her the man was dangerous. As in a living, breathing reaper stood meters away from her.

"I told you I didn't want to come here ash-for-brains."

"Gray if I have to suffer through this stupid party then so do you!" Exuberant hair and an apparently loud personality framed her first impression of the handsome reaper's companion.

"No, the master said _you_ had to make a good impression after the mess you made in Hargeon." The impact of who these men were didn't hit home until they emerged from the ornamental shrubbery, spotting the elaborate designs etched over the expanse of their skin. Upper torsos garbed traditional jewellery carved from gold emphasising their strength. Animal pelts were wrapped around lean hips above ceremonial trousers. Pink hair sported a white scarf which draped loosely around his shoulders. The Fairy Tail emblem on their arms a clear display of the coven's power, it was a big statement.

"I got rid of the monsters. I don't see the problem." Nonchalant he rubbed a hand over his stomach, eyeing up the buffet from where he stood.

"You wouldn't." This Gray knew exactly what to say to strike a nerve because the one-liner had them sizing each other up in a challenge of wills.

"Wanna start something snowflake!" Rolling her eyes at the childish antics, Lucy couldn't help how her eyes kept wondering to pink haired man.

Eyeing their profiles as they walked past, both men battle mages in every sense of the title. Neither the stereotypical wizard bumbling behind a cauldron and a dusty tome. Human fantasy books lied, the truly powerful magic in this world didn't come from nice old men called Merlin. Real power lied with the non-humans, they were tied to the ecosystem of the earth. An example being the beautiful male specimen in front of her who, unlike his brooding friend, smiled and laughed away the awed looks and praise. Trepidation was her instinctive reaction to him; it was rare but she couldn't pinpoint who or what Pinky was.

"That's the Salamander" Jumping out of her stupor Lucy reeled her head around to a giggling Levy.

"Really? Your face is saying 'how?', Lu-chan you haven't taken your eyes off since you saw the guy. They have a name for that, it's called ogling or to be crass eye-fucking." Deciding it was unwise to argue with the quiet but observant Levy, Lucy opted to gain more information,

"How do you know him?" she asked.

"I just remember Gajeel complaining about someone who sounds just like Mr. Tanned, tall and dreamy over there." Shaking her head at Levi's exaggerated wink Lucy decided it was time to get some more alcohol since ice man had frozen solid the one she had.

"Do you want another drink?"

"No thanks but you could use this opportunity wisely." Waggling eyebrows were not necessary but Levi seemed to find the situation hilarious.

"I don't think so"

"You're no fun" Concluding this conversation was going nowhere, Lucy made her way over to the banquet table to get some punch. Her thoughts wandering back to the salamander. He was coincidently leaning over the buffet to reach the chicken drumsticks. It was then while she was distracted by his fabulous posterior she felt a pulse of magic across her front. Embarrassment, humiliation, and shame were the main emotions she felt as her dress straps fell. Squeaking as she barely managed to grab the front of her dress. Lucy wasn't even sure she managed to avoid a nip slip in a room full of important people, nearly having her breasts exposed to the world.

Internally saying goodbye to her job and by the flabbergasted look on Pinky's face, goodbye to a chance with him. In her peripheral, the direction the magic had come from, Lucy saw a look that was all too familiar. Growing up in a rich family and being forced into an all-girls boarding school, she knew jealousy and pride was a dangerous combination in pampered, spoilt women. Clenching the fabric so hard her knuckles were turning white, a fire grew in her belly at the thought of the assholes in this room presuming her to be weak. Lucy spun around with intent, her face fierce, she exited the garden terrace with confidence. Sending a text message to Levi as she made her way to the elevator.

Gods and goddesses be damned, could this lift be any slower? Frazzled and fighting tears, her finger rapidly assaulting the down button acted as a vent for her frustration. Gripping the broken bust of her couture gown, her clutch bag under her arm. Events of the evening became a growing weight on her mind. Tonight should have marked the beginning of the rest of her life, where she made the connections vital for her career. Instead, she had been humiliated by a spiteful hussy, who wanted to punish her for stealing the attention of a man she hadn't spoken to in her life. Albeit admiring the goods didn't count, who could blame her, she could crack nuts on that delicious backside. When he bent down, holy hell she wanted to march over for a cheeky pinch, maybe a few playful thrusts just to see the look on his face.

Truly it was a wondrous thing and Lucy would readily admit she had a thing for the masculine profile (his specifically). From the contours of his cut deltoids to the rounded perfection of his rear and thick macho thighs on an athletic man. The male at the party was no athlete, he was a warrior. Instinctually she knew he was the cream of the crop when it came to alphas. Charisma exuded from his body language, a lazy smile laying on the charm to make up for the icy visage of his companion. The black-haired reaper had the brooding, arrogant attraction to him, but his pink haired friend was magnetic. It was hard to look away, fascinated by his next move. Lucy wouldn't deny wishing that move was to _accidentally_ bump into her in a deserted corridor, throw her against the wall and fuck her into next week. Yes, that would have been nice, if nice meant orgasmic.

However, that's all the thoughts were, fantasies, something that would remain a daydream of an apparently over-horny young woman. If the aristocracy had a distaste for humans, everyone knew the arcane underworld disdain was a prominent threat. The two males commanded respect, bodies littered with the marks of Tartarus, specifically the tattoo's which served as a tally. Tribal marks added after every victory, every opponent killed. Not even the council messed with the Tarturus fighting rings. Not only because they would get their asses kicked but the dignitaries delighted in the bloody tournaments, the pinnacle survival of the fittest tournament.

Lucy saw it as a throw-down that enabled the biggest egos to compare dicks in an extravagant way. Dark and edgy resulted in even the most inflated male posturing being cool. Despite the fights being male cesspits of sweat and testosterone, Lucy wasn't averse to the members of Y genome emerging from its depths, Adonis-like in their strength and sexuality. Especially the one she had been burning into her retinas this evening, it was great material for her mental 'spank bank'.

"You know, beating on the lift button won't make it arrive any faster." A husky voice chimed from her right. Irritation stirred and she didn't bother to turn around before giving the stranger a mouthful. Unfortunately, her unsuspecting victim didn't realise she was having a _horrible_ night.

"You know what _I_ don't care about? What _you_ think. I don't recall wanting or asking for _your_ opinion on what _I'm_ doing. If I want to _smash_ this button, I will, because like _smashing_ things. In fact, I don't just like it, _I love it_. I want to be the one that _bangs_ things for once, rather than being the idiot that gets _banged_." Turning around to see the man at the brunt of her tantrum Lucy paused, her body forgetting to breath when she realised to whom she had been ranting.

"So you want to _bang_ someone?" An Awkward silence filled the air as the man in front of swept his pastel pink locks out of his eyes, which were contorted in confusion.

"You sure are weird." The implications of his unintentional innuendo and how crazy she must look, to the man she had momentarily been fawning over started to set in. Great, she now looked like the next in-patient for a psychiatric ward to Mr. Walking-Wet-Dream. Feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment, the beeping of the elevator doors was a welcome distraction. Flashing a grin her way, in a smooth movement he placed a large hand on the small of her back and guided her inside. As he moved his natural smell wafted past her nose, bringing images of the outdoors, campfires and sandalwood to the fore.

"You leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you guess? From the fact my dress is falling apart, or that I look like I was pulled through a hedge backwards?" Honestly, she wasn't trying to be a bitch but her sour mood was seeping through without a filter. It didn't help that the skin on skin contact, so close to area's she'd prefer he touch, also contributing to her grouchiness. Arching an eyebrow as he pushed the ground floor button, he turned his amused gaze toward her.

"You, you know, on the monthly woman thing?" Lucy's mouth fell open at his gumption and the fact he had whispered it, like a child revealing a forbidden secret. For some reason, the energy around him put her at ease, made her feel like she had known him for years. Which is why she forgot that he was an immortal being, whose standing in society was above her own. Forgetting that he wielded terrifying power, air shimmering from the heat intensity inside his body.

"What the hell? You can't go around asking a lady such things!" Her glower would have corroded his skull if her anger manifested into an ocular power.

"Lady?" He scoffed looking at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The bastard was baiting her and it was working.

"You are-" The lift mechanism groaned, a harsh jolt knocking her off balance, the brunt of her weight was forced onto her stiletto-clad foot before giving way. Expecting to hit the deck, Lucy scrunched her eyes shut but the hand resting on her back reacted quickly. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her toward his torso, preventing her fall. The strobe light flickered above their head before turning off. Lucy who did not like the idea of being confined in a small, dark, tin can, grabbed the stranger in front of her because some comfort was better than none.

"This is what you get Flame Brain for burning holes through the crotch of all my pants! I'll see you in the morning loser." Gray's smug voice echoed from an entrance higher up the lift shaft.

"Wait! Gray I'm not the only-" Loud slamming indicated this Gray person had already left "-person in here…" A low humming could be heard before the light came on again, the emergency power kicking in. Relief that they wouldn't have to sit here all night in the dark was at least one thing that had gone right today.

"So it's your fault that we're stuck in here?" She peeked up at the man, who directed his attention at her once again.

"No it's ice-dicks fault, didn't you hear what he just said" She also remembered Gray saying that the guy in front her was a prankster who probably deserved this, she didn't. Hence it being his fault.

"Well from what I heard," Lucy gestured with her chin, moving her eyebrows for added effect "it sounds like you were being a pest"

"Why are you on his side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side," she said, blowing a stray lock from her eyes "I'm just saying it's your fault." Natsu's eyes followed the movement of her lip, dilating as her tongue slipped out to moisten them.

"That's the same thing!"

"And I recall saying not too long ago that I don't particularly care what you think" She pushed at his arms and but soon forgot as he once again baited her into continuing their childish exchange.

"Wow you're ice cold" She hated his stupid smirk.

"I am not!" with renewed energy she gave sharp pushes to his chest "I've happened to have a shit day. Some crazy woman decides to attack me, break my dress in front of everyone" she emphasised her point by jutting the fabric forward, forgetting that she wasn't wearing a bra "and you and your friend trap me in a lift all night. I think that warrants me being-"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"What?" Lucy blinking several times at her flow being interrupted.

"What. Is. Your. Name? You're sure there's nothing wrong with your ears" If persistence was his middle name, then annoying brat should be his last.

"I'm sure! My name's Lucy."

"Natsu." He reared back suddenly, shock evident "Wait a minute Luigi, you're the pervert that was flashing everyone"

"It's Lucy" she would develop a nervous twitch before the night was through "I'm not a pervert and it was only twenty minutes ago at the most. Thinking about it that's your fault as well!"

"How can you flashing everyone be my fault?!" His nose brushed hers, he was close enough for her to see the flecks of green around his pupil. Her sub-consciousness noting that amber may not be his usual eye colour.

"Because _you_ are walking around _flashing_ your goods everywhere" Each point made was emphasised by a hard poke to his pectoral "and where the hell am supposed to look? Then," her hand made a dramatic sweeping gesture downwards "your psycho fangirl decides to ruin my beautiful dress and in the process, destroy all my chances of becoming a reporter or getting into Fairy Tail"

"Loopy listen if you want to be in Fairy Tail it's no sweat, I'll take you to the master" Her heart fluttered at his lazy smile, her attention so focused on his attractive dimples, she didn't care about the mispronunciation of her name.

"You would do that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he moved his arm from her waist to rub the back of his head, a gentle shine in his eyes "you're a nice person."

"You've barely met me" Her voice was barely above a whisper but his hearing was above average.

"I can just tell, but back to the important stuff." The gentle tone was gone and the wicked lilt that replaced it told her he wasn't being cute anymore "You were looking at me the entire time?"

"Wha…I…"

"You know you didn't have to flash everyone to get my attention" Her temporary speech malfunction, plus amazement at his lack of embarrassment asking awkward questions was short lived. Lucy snapped, going in for a nipple twist but she forgot she had no magical boost, she was slow and he was in his prime. Unlike most mages, he was ripped and she was nowhere near his level of fitness. In an instinctive movement, before she could blink, her hands were above her head. Both hands being held meant her dress slipped to the floor between them. Now, she realised, lying with her breast pressed against the heat of his chest, play fighting wasn't her best idea. Natsu's gaze was intense as he studied her face, the sexual tension that had been growing during their heated discussion was about blow.

"Feel free to stop mounting me at any point" Lucy internally cursed at both her high-pitched squeak and the fact she was too chicken-shit to make a move. Even with two hundred pounds of the best masculine bon-appetite the deities had thrown her way. Natsu reluctantly released her, huffing as he made himself comfortable, eyes fixed on her revealed skin.

Scrambling backwards Lucy pressing her back against the cold metal of the lift whilst hitching her knees up to her chest, both hands clutching her dress tightly to her chest. In her anger, she had forgotten herself and challenged him physically. Magic sealing runes were carved into lifts as a safety measure to prevent the assassination of wealthy, powerful individuals within the confined privacy a lift offered. Now she had embarrassed herself once again in front of Natsu, for whom she was already developing more than a silly crush on. Having barely spoken to him the pull was undeniable and frustrating. She wasn't some femme fatal desperate for a man. Lucy had fought tooth and nail to be acknowledged for her merit and tenuity in a world that was dominated by men.

Yet it couldn't be refuted that the feel of his hands gripping her wrists above her head in a show of power was sexy. Even though it was done to restrain, Natsu sparked a fire inside her that had been extinguished for a long time. Playbacks surfaced of his bulging forearms caging her, his thighs pressing into hers forcing them closed. The action causing delicious pressure against her core which had started to throb with the beginnings of arousal. Her uncovered breasts plastered against his trunk, how warm his skin felt. A low growl shocked her out of musing, looking up to see his dark amber eyes had narrowed into slits. Inhaling deeply, he immitted another grumble that formed a groan. Lucy tried to back up further when she noticed the intensity of his stare and where it was directed.

"You want me." Natsu gaze was focused downwards, between her legs where she had been sitting with her knees up, he could see her panties. Humiliation, as well as a spark of curiosity hit her simultaneously, the growl indicating he liked the view.

"Show me." Time stopped.

"Wha-what..?" Her shocked stutter was ignored as he simply nodded downwards and repeated.

"Show me, Lucy." Just the sound of her name on his lips sent another shiver of arousal through her. This was crazy, she had only just seen the guy for the first time at the party, spoke to him an hour ago and now she planned to do unspeakable things with him. She wanted to do it, she wanted him. Lucy had denied herself a lot of pleasures in life to achieve what she had. The sensuality in his voice called out to the rebel in her that wanted free, to do something risqué. Parting her legs Lucy gave him a better view of her red satin thong, her arousal saturating the fabric.

"That is so fucking hot." Natsu shifted from having his legs folded to kneeling forward with his body weight resting against his calves. The change in position gave her a fabulous view of his Adonis belt, the delicious group of muscles that led her eyes further down, a light dusting of pink hair that made up his happy trail teasing her further. Just thinking about the prize underneath his low-slung white slacks hitched her arousal up a notch. Shifting her hips forward she kept eye contact as she rested her hand above her panty line.

"That's it, Lucy, show me." Hearing her name again was all the encouragement she needed. She had never felt more feminine with his attention focused on her, Lucy Heartfilia. Taking the plunge Lucy moved her hand, amber eyes immediately following as she pulled the thong over one a buttock. Natsu's sharp intake of breath was the only sound she could focus on.

Dragging her fingers through her sopping folds and threading them through the thatch of golden curls at the top, she repeated the action slowly, loving the teasing light touches to her vulva and clit. The entranced look on Natsu face as she worked was a high itself, such a powerful man at her mercy.

"Jeez Lucy you're so wet, is that because of me, do I do this to you?" Lucy bit her lip, his honest dirty talk was sexy because it wasn't crass. It turned her on to hear him voice reality, make her confront what she was feeling.

"Yesss…" Apparently, she wasn't much of talker as she was finding it hard to get one word out. At least for now. Getting a thrill from the exhibitionism Lucy spread her fingers to reveal the entirety of her delicate flesh, the heugh a red colour, air hitting her sensitive core caused her hips to buck and her pelvic muscles to clench. Her arousal escalating to a level that she was starting to feel an uncomfortable ache around her opening as if her body was begging to be completed. To alleviate herself she slowly sunk a finger inside, mewling in desperation as her own fingers did barely anything.

"Natsu, please…"

"Fuck baby do you need some help?" Lucy shivered at the pet name and beckoned him forward not wanting to wait any longer for his touch. She watched with anticipation as Natsu crawled to her, hand pressing into her inner thighs to expose her further. He didn't waste any time sinking two fingers into her, his thick digits feeling so much better. Leaning forward and touching his forehead to hers, Lucy found herself amused at the fact that he was fingering her before they had even kissed yet. The tenderness of his action made her feel warm nullifying any shame.

Acting on her last thought she nibbled at his bottom lip. Whining in a submissive gesture she somehow knew would drive him crazy, Natsu's lips covering her own in a claiming motion, his tongue sweeping over her cavern, claiming the space as his own and sucking her tongue into his mouth. Lucy gasped into the kiss because as he did that, his thumb pushed back the hood of her clit and rubbed the little pea underneath, her hips vaulted upwards, the overwhelming sensation too much and her hand shot out to clutch his forearm.

"That's too sensitive." All she got in reply was a short chuckle and he was kissing her again. His fingers rapidly moving in and out, curling upwards for her sweet spot. Lucy saw stars as she came, clamping down on his fingers and riding the high, her hand still clenching his arm like a lifeline.

"O, oh, oh…" Lucy broke their kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That. Was. Amazing." Natsu leant backwards to make eye contact. Lucy broke it when in her peripheral she noticed his hands hooking the waistband of his pants, pulling them off. He would normally taste her but lava was flowing in his veins tonight, there would plenty of time for that later. She smelt so good, of honey and spice, he could taste her arousal in the air. Feelings of tiredness flew from her mind when she saw his arousal spring up to hit his lower abdominals, the fact that he went commando was hot but the angry red colour of his glands and glistening pre-cum trickling down his slit, had her hormones slamming back full force. He was well endowed and Cana would be jealous, if she ever found out, not that Lucy would ever tell her. Lucy chalked the impressive size down to whatever he was and that wasn't human. That she could tell by the scales slowly forming on his arms and the horns that had emerged from his scalp.

"You want this." It was said as a statement as he dragged the head of his dick inside her cleft, massaging the delicate petal-like pleats. Lucy's hips goaded him in a wanton gesture as his head pressed against her opening. She gasped at the feeling of his partial penetration, the pressure was just the right amount to make her vagina clench, desperate for his invasion, but not to make it happen. Lucy realised he wanted an answer.

"Natsu, just fuck me." His response was immediate as he sunk into her. Steady and unyielding as his dick forced her open, she could feel him in her stomach as her pussy spasmed around his dick, leaving no doubt in her mind he demanding her all. He only stopped once he was hilted within her, his tip so deep it was rubbing against parts she had never felt before. The feeling of his pelvic ridge pushing on her clit made the discomfort of adjusting better. She couldn't help but voice her surprise at the overwhelming sensations.

"F-fuck me…"

"I'm about to." Lucy would have rolled her eyes at the quip if he didn't choose that moment to start moving. Throwing her head back revealing the supple, vulnerable skin of her neck. She felt his teeth clamp over her pulse and their lovemaking took an animalist turn. Pumping with an excited vigour, Lucy could only hold on for the ride as he pushed her legs back making her fully vulnerable to his deep thrusts. Unable to do much in this position, he was completely dominating her and she loved it.

It was a beautiful display of masculine power, the sight of his beautiful body above her, watching his abdominals flex and his sweat produced an alluring sheen that accentuated the toned steel underneath. Gliding her hands up his arms, she traced his collarbone licking and sucking the tender flesh of his clavicle, smelling the scent that was uniquely Natsu made her gut quiver in excitement. Deciding she had explored his upper body enough. Lucy smoothed over his pecs, she heard him groan as she brushed over his dark nipples on her journey downwards to grasp on his waist.

Appreciating the feel of his hip muscle contracting in his effort to please her, Lucy reached to grab the ass she had been admiring, using her grasp as leverage to pull him deeper. Looking up Lucy gasped as she looked over his shoulder, the mirrored walls in the lift presented her with the lewdest thing she'd ever seen. Natsu let out a strangled groan when she clamped down on cock like a vice. She could see everything, his dick plunging into her now stretched hole, the sticky mess that coated his dick and lubricated their coupling, causing sounds she'd find incredibly embarrassing any other time.

"Do you like that Lucy? Do you like watching me fuck you in the mirror, seeing your greedy pussy swallow my dick?" His lips were pressed against the shell of her ear as he whispered dirty things to her. Lucy could only reply with strangled moans as she felt and witnessed the answers to his questions. Changing tactics Natsu started a slow, deep grind that had his tip rubbing her g-spot and Lucy screamed out his name as she desperately tried to buck up against him.

"Natsu, I'm so close…" At her unspoken request, one of his hands crept underneath her ass, his finger sliding to her puckered entrance, using the juices sloshing out of her entrance to lubricate her. In tandem Natsu slammed his cock into her, hitting her g-spot once more as he pushed a finger into her ass. Lucy had never cummed so hard in her life, her vaginal walls milking Natsu for seed as he came. Capturing her lips in a passionate lip lock as his hips pinned her, allowing for no movement. Lucy couldn't help but feel that it was in this moment, as he pumped her full of seed, surround by his smoky scent, that she got the message. Natsu was not letting her go.


End file.
